Broken
by Nightmare Before Halloween
Summary: A one-shot on the final battle. Possibly a bit angsty, but oh well. LO spoilers, read this after you've read Last Olympian. R&R please.


Broken

Disclaimer:I don't own PJO.

--------Luke---------

_Doomed to walk the earth forever. He remembers all of the bloodshed, all the cries of the dying. He thought he was doing the right thing when he joined Kronos. Instead, he regretted the decision since then. He watches as a kicking and screaming soul is dragged to the Fields of Punishment by the Furies, yelling to send him somewhere else. He doesn't want to go there. His deeds say differently. He steps up as the Judges call him, glaring down at him as they read all of the past deeds and mumble to each other. Doomed._

_---------_Percy---------

_Watching fellow demigods die. He watches as one Apollo child is stabbed through the heart. She goes down, gasping, and then is silent. He wants to just slay the whole Titan army mercilessly. The death and bloodshed is becoming too much. He wonders what would happen if some of his friends die. Would he go insane and wither away in his cabin? He ducks as an enemy demigod stabs at his head. He disarms him and stabs. The demigod's body slides off his sword, blood gushing from the bloody stomach wound. He turns away in disgust, not knowing whether it's at the wound or at the betrayal. Disgust._

_---------_Annabeth--------

_Stabs and dodges monsters and enemies. Why must Kronos rise now? Why couldn't Luke still be the old Luke, the one who promised they'd be family? She doesn't know the answer. She watches as Luke falls, Kronos being sucked back into Tartarus. Percy stands over him triumphantly, sword still poised to attack. Family, she thought. The scorch marks around Luke's body are black, black as his hands. She drops to her knees and touches the blackened fingertips, unable to hold back her tears. Grover and Percy stand next to her, sniffling as they watch Luke slowly cough, cough to his death. Family._

_----------_Grover-----------

_Stares mournfully at all the saplings, shrubs, and other plant life on the battlefield. He stares at the remains of fellow satyrs, dryads, and wood nymphs. He'd lead them into slaughter. Trees are now missing in bunches, but he just looks up at his girlfriend, Juniper. She is bleeding green blood, but she smiles at him despite all of the dead satyrs, friends, and fellow dryads. He sighs, picking up an oak sapling. The satyr doesn't know who this is, but he digs a hole in the dirt and places the sapling in, kicking dirt back into the hole. He looks up and scans the battlefield. So many more trees to plant. So much pain for friends and family. He can't help but bleat sadly as he walks over to the next sapling, planting it in the ground. Pain._

_------------_Thalia------------

_Notched an arrow and fires at an enemy half-blood. She watches as fellow Hunters and demigods fall, crying out in pain. They are brave heroes. She lunges, stabbing a Laistrygonian deep in the heart. He roars and disentegrates, leaving behind a mound of yellow dust. She hears Luke, or Kronos, laugh in triumph as he destroys buildings on Olympus. She scowls in disgust, thinking about the Luke she'd first met, the one who was happy and carefree. She regrets making her final stand on Half-Blood Hill, where Zeus had turned her into a tree in pity. She could've stayed alive and run into the borders. Thalia Grace didn't run away. She'd had enough of this monster nonsense and had drawn her spear and Aegis. She would run away from heights, but monsters were nothing. They didn't cause as much pain as dying or losing Luke to Kronos. Run away._

_----------_Silena------------

_Lays dying on the battlefield. She looks at Clarisse, then at the sky. Charlie stands there, smiling and beckoning her to come. She remembers blushing when they'd first met, how it had turned from a tiny crush to love. She has a flashback of how Luke was angrily telling her that if she didn't help him, he'd tell Dionysus and Chiron. She finally says she will keep helping him in exchange for not harming her Charlie. He agrees. The promise was broken. She remembers Chris and Clarisse telling her everything was going to be alright after she found out about Charlie's death. She knows it won't be. She hopes Charlie makes it to Elysium, or tries for Isles of the Blessed. She lays there, dying and broken physically. Mentally, she knows Charlie will be waiting for her as she gripped the scythe charm in her hand. Dying._

----------Clarisse-----------

_Stabs and jabs at monsters in anger. Her siblings had been lead by Silena Beauregard, her best friend. That had lead to Silena's death. She puts down the dead Silena's head and vows she will be avenged, taking up a sword from a dead sibling. She'd already lost about a third of her siblings. She doesn't want to lose more. Even though she is the war god's daughter, she still has feelings for the dead and dying, despite her father's nature. She feels sorrow, anger, and mournful as cut off a Hyperborean giant's head with no mercy. She'd just been a violent girl when she was younger, shoving new kids' heads into toilets. It was just fun and games then, until now. The Ares demigod stabs an enemy half-blood, an older sibling that had abandoned the camp years earlier. There is such thing as sorrow to her. Chris insane in the Labyrinth, losing Silena, and this, this army was going to pay. Sorrow._

_----------_Nico------------

_Sucks up essences from his sword. He hears the ringing cries of the dying and wounded, the buzzing in his ears louder than ever. Demigods, so many demigods, are dying on this battlefield, most heading the Elysium. He remembers what his sister had told him when they were younger:"Dying is usually the key to peace."He wishes he could die, but he is too strong. He was going to live longer than twelve years. He stabs an empousai in the stomach, his sword absorbing her essence. His father, Hades, held grudges like he does himself. His grudge against Percy had faded a year back, but he'll never forget the dream he had about Bianca. He'll never forget the first Titan-God battle, the one where the monsters had burst out of the Labyrinth. He is not the cheerful young boy who was obsessed with Mythomagic anymore. He was Nico di Angelo, son of Maria di Angelo. Peace._

**A/N:Random oneshot made in an hour. Hope you all enjoy, R&R please.**


End file.
